qpawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Catalonia
At the end of the Second World War the pro-Axis dictatorships of Franco and Salazar were a genuine embarrassment to Europe, as their economies struggled into the late 40’s it seemed that the slightest push would teeter them over the edge and back into the International Community. While money paid to Spain by Churchill was propping up Franco’s dictatorship his health was certainly going to cause problems for the future of Nationalist Spain, after a series of strokes the Generalissimo passed away on the 14th of March 1951. After a month of National mourning the Spanish authorities believed that it would be best to appoint the heir to the throne, Juan III, as head of state. King Juan began the process of liberalising the realm however this did not go far enough for the liking of certain high-ranking Republicans. Catalan separatists came together with Socialist militant, Esperanza Alveres, and declared the Republic of Catalonia in September 1952. Despite approaches from the Soviet Union the country remained a liberal democracy and received support from the nations and was granted membership of the European Economic Community in 1953, despite Spanish protests NATO accepted Catalan membership and this state evolved into a liberal democracy. The situation would not be so simple in Spain, in 1955 political turmoil would ensure Portugal’s unwise declaration of war on her Iberian neighbour. Some say that this was an attempt by Salazar to show that he was truly calling the shots on the Iberian continent and was even pushed to go to war by Britain and the United States who feared an embittered Spain. After a short-lived war the Spanish were triumphant and began to exact their revenge over Salazar’s Portugal. The state of Iberia was declared, it would be a Federal system with the Galician’s being removed from the Spanish sphere of influence into a Portuguese autonomous region. This new state was to be ruled over by King Juan III and its capital was in Lisbon, in 1963 Iberia was admitted into both NATO and the EEC and has since recovered into a stable trading partner for Western nations. Democracy was no so quick to catch on in Iberia; King Juan remains the head of state and has a great deal of control over domestic and foreign policy – since the formation of Iberia the Partido Popular has been the party of power and has merely been in government to serve the interests of their King. It is widely believed that elections are fixed. Iberia has been on icy terms with Catalonia since its creation and it is a source of conflict within the EEC, some loyalists within Catalonia do wish to see its integration into the Iberian economic powerhouse whilst others claim its lack of democracy as a severe stumbling block. The 90's Treaty Between Catalonia and the Incan Empire Seen as the biggest international mistake in Catalonia's history. The Incan treaty would have provided Catalonia with military protection while at the same time underminding NATO. The treaty caused so much problems for then president Albert Rivera, and the goverment that it almost collapsed. Elections were held quickly so riots would not get to out of hand. Miguel Rodriguez was then elected. He made the Incan Empire treaty null and void within 2 weeks of taking office. Government Catalonia enjoy's a republic goverment. At the moment President Enrique, is the head of the government. Geography Catalonia (Catalan: Catalunya; Spanish: Cataluña; Aranese Occitan: Catalonha),Catalonia covers an area of 32,114 km² with an official population of 13,689,816 from which immigrants represent an estimated 12.3% of the total population. It borders France and Andorra to the north, Aragon to the west, the Valencian Community to the south, and the Mediterranean Sea to the east (580 km coastline). Official languages are Spanish, Catalan, and Aranese. The capital city is Barcelona. Catalonia is divided into four provinces: Barcelona, Girona, Lleida, and Tarragona. Its territory corresponds to most of the historical territory of the former Principality of Catalonia. Economy The GDP of Catalonia in 1990 was $ 181.63 and Per capita GDP was $13,267.The Catalan economy is distinguished by its industrial profile. The distribution of sectors is the following one: Primary sector: 2.8% Secondary sector: 37.2% Tertiary sector: 60% The GDP growth is 5.14% the land dedicated to agricultural use is 33%. Catalonia is a first tourist destination of euorpe. The main tourist destinations of Catalonia are the city of Barcelona, the beaches of the Costa Brava at Girona and the Costa Daurada at Tarragona. In the Pyrenees there are 10 ski resorts: Baqueira Beret, the Molina, Espot Ski, the Masella, Port Ainé, Vall de Núria, Boí Taüll, Port of the Comte, Flat of Peguera, Tavascan and Vallter 2000. From the financial point of view the saving banks have a great implantation in Catalonia."La Caixa" is the first savings bank of Europe. The first private bank originated in Catalonia is "Banc Sabadell" ranking as one of euorpes best private banks. The Stock market of Barcelona.Organizes samples and congresses of international character on varied sectors of the economy. The main economic cost for the Catalan families is the purchase of a house. According to data of the Society of Appraisal on the 31 of December of 1989. At 2,197 dollars for a square meter are paid by average. By cities, nevertheless, Barcelona is on of the most expensive cites of Europe, with an average price of 2,348 dollars for a square meter. The most commonly cultivated crops in Catalonia are maize, potatoes, forage, vines, olives and cereals. Also commonly practiced are horticulture and animal husbandry; most important to the latter are porcine livestock, bovine livestock and ovine livestock. Transportation Catalonia has 4 airports that serve the country. Barcelona International Airport Girona-Costa Brava Airport Reus Airport Sabadell Airport Catalonia also has 3 Commercial and passenger ports Port of Barcelona Port of Tarragona Port of Palamós Catalonia Roads There are 12,000 km of roads throughout Catalonia. The principal highway is AP-7 know also as Autopista del Mediterrani. It follows the coast from the French Border to Valencia, located south of Tarragona. The main roads generally radiate from Barcelona. The A-2 and AP-2 connect inland and onward to Madrid. Catalonia Railways Catalonia saw the first railway construction in Iberian Peninsula in 1848, linking Barcelona with Mataró. Given the topography most lines radiate from Barcelona. The city has both suburban and inter-city services. The main east coast line runs through the province connecting with French Railways at Portbou on the coast. The railroad companies operating in Catalonia are FGC and RENFE. The Government is also looking into investing into High Speed Rail service's with Iberia. To connect Barcelona and Madrid. Demographics The autonomous community of Catalonia covers an area of 32,114 km² with an official population of 13,689,816 (1989) from which immigrants represent an estimated 12.3%. The Urban Region of Barcelona includes 5,327,872 people and covers an area of 4.268 km² and about 2.5 million persons live in a radius of 25 km from Barcelona. The first metropolitan crown of the Urban Region includes cities like l'Hospitalet de Llobregat, Badalona, Santa Coloma de Gramenet and Cornellà. The main populations of the second crown are Terrassa, Sabadell, Montcada i Reixac, Granollers, Martorell, Molins de Rei, Rubí, Sant Feliu de Llobregat, Gavà and Castelldefels. In 1900 the population of Catalonia was 1,984,115 people and in 1970 it was 5,107,606. That increase was produced due to the demographic boom produced in Catalonia during the 60s and early 70s and also due to the large-scale internal migration produced from the rural interior of Iberia to its industrial cities. In Catalonia that wave of internal migration arrived from several regions of Iberia, especially Andalusia, Murcia and Extremadura. Military The Catalonia military is broken down into 3 differnt branches. The Royal Marines, The Royal Air Force and the Royal Navy. Catalonia has a small but efficent military benifting greatly from its membership with NATO when it comes to technology. Most of the military is stationed along the border with Iberia. President Rodriguez has however stated that he would like to greatly expand Catalonia's, Navy and Airforce. Which is one of NATO's smallest. Present Military stats 1990 Royal Marines 90000 Infantry 5000 Paratroopers 750 SpecFor 1850 Spies 75 Chieftain MBT 50 Challenger Mk I MBT 100 FV721 Fox IFV 50 Warrior 300 FV433 Abbot Mk II Artillery 100 AS-90 Artillery 100 Rapier SAM Royal Navy Navy 4 Type 21 Frigate 1 Type 23 Frigate 1 County Destroyer 3 Oberon SSK 5000 Marines Royal Airforce 150 F-14 Tomcat 50 F-18 Hornet 50 F-111 Aardvark Bomber 250 AH-1 Cobra Helo 50 AH-64 Apache Helo In 1990 President Rodriguez, tried to buy old Soviet Navy ships but was rejected by Legislature due to cost and due to the fact the ships were considered old. The Legislature however did purpose a new purchase order with Lockheed. President Rodriguez accpeted this offer. The bill is currently still in Legislature waiting to be passed. Culture Castellers are one of the main manifestations of the Catalan popular culture . The activity consists on the construction of human towers by colles castelleres (teams) that compete among them. This practice was originated in the southern part of Catalonia during the XVIII century. The sardana is the most characteristic Catalan popular dance, other groups also practice Ball de bastons, moixiganga or jota in the southern part. Musically the Havaneres are also characteristic in the marine localities of the Costa Brava specially during the summer months when this songs are sung outdoors always accompanied by a tasting of burned rum. As opposed to other more traditional parts of Spain, flamenco is not popularly performed, but rather the rumba is a more prevalent dance style. In the greater celebrations other elements of the Catalan popular culture are usually present: the parades of giants and correfocs of devils and firecrackers. In addition to the own manifestations of the Catalan traditional culture and fruit of the great immigration from other Spanish regions people can enjoy other cultural manifestations. Leaders President: Luis Enrique Vice President: Alfonso Sanz Minister of Agriculture, Food and Rural Action: Manuel Fernandez Minister of Culture and the Media: Isabella Franco Minister of Economy and Finance: Jesús Antonio de la Cruz Gallego Minister of Education: Miguel Reina Santos Minister of the Environment and Housing: Juan Zambudio Velasco Minister of Justice: Joan Segarra Iracheta Minister of Social Action and Citizenship: Josep María Fusté Blanch Ministry of Town and Country Planning and Public Works: Sergi Barjuán i Esclusa Minister of Innovation, Universities and Enterprise: Esteban Vigo Benítez Minister of Home Affairs,Institutional Relations and Participation: Joan Saura i Laporta Minster of Foreign Affairs: Enrique Castro González Minster of Defense: Gaizka Mendieta Zabala